Memories of Love
by GamerFan369
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Timpani was thinking about before and during the events of Super Paper Mario? This story tells it all. This story is from the point of view of Timpani and what she experienced a little before she and Blumiere met, and to the end of Super Paper Mario.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my story** ** _Memories of Lov_** **e. If you hadn't read the summary already (which I'm about 99.99% sure that nearly all of you did) then I might as well give it to you now. This story is going to be about Timpani's point of view from a little before she and Blumiere meet to the end of** ** _Super Paper Mario_** **. I've seen quite a few versions of this type of story but I haven't really seen it all in Timpani's point of view and till the end of SPM. However, is someone has, please tell me the name of the story so that way I may read it (I love stories like these). Anyways, I'm guessing most have you have stopped reading this by now so I might as well stop this long author's note. However, I have two more things to tell you before I do...**

 **IMPORTANT FOR STORY! The POV of this story is going to start off a little strange. It's going to be Timpani remembering a past event so you might hear the phrase** ** _I remember_** **here and there at the start of a paragraph. You'll see what I mean when you read it. Also, this writing style is only going to be done this way for the prologue, the rest of the chapters are all going to be her living the events at that moment.**

 **WARNING! There are going to be many spoilers from the game. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as possible so there will be spoilers. There won't be as many for the part of the story where Timpani and Blumiere meet and then on. However, when we get to the part where the actual SPM game starts and Mario and Co. comes in, there will be many and I mean many spoilers. So I suggest you go buy the game and play it if you haven't yet done so.** ** _*Author waits a couple of minutes*_** **You done? Okay good. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the prologue to** ** _Memories of Love_** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Super Paper Mario**_ **. Only** _ **Nintendo**_ **has the rights to that.**

I remember that day well. It was a cool fall night; the moon completely full was shining its light through my bedroom window. I remember tossing and turning, the blankets getting wrapped all around me. I let out a sigh, knowing I wouldn't be sleeping well that night. Too many thoughts were running through my head. My parents were hiding something, I knew it. However, with them leaving on their trip in the next hour, I knew I wouldn't get any answers until they got back.

I let out another sigh and I lifted my head while I squinted at my mounted wall clock, the only light being the moon. It read _10:01_. I threw my head back on my pillow starring up at my dark ceiling. My throat suddenly felt very dry and I untangled myself from the sheets to get a drink from the kitchen. I felt the cold polished wood floor hitting my feet and a shiver go up my back.

I tiptoed toward the door, smiling slightly as I remembered that the door hinges were just oiled the other day. When I twisted the door knob and pushed, it opened without a single sound. I knew that it was just me and my parents in the house and the maid and chef had left early, but my parents never liked being disturbed during the night. They also didn't like me being up at night for that matter. I quickly shut the door and continued my journey to the kitchen.

As I made my way down the hallway I felt like every step I took the hallway just grew. Every step I was afraid my parents would find me out of bed. I knew they wouldn't be too mad, unlike the time they found out that I stayed up all night reading, but my parents always told me that I needed at least eight hours of sleep and were very strict about it for reasons unknown to me.

The hallway finally seemed to be coming to end and I felt relieved, At least, until I heard chatter coming from my father's study. Confused, I figured that they must have just been talking loudly again, it happened may times before. However, that thought fled from my mind as I turned the corner seeing the door to my father's study ajar. I quickly hid behind a nearby pillar before they saw me.

Every time I think back to this next part, I always wonder what would have happened if I didn't feel thirsty that night. What would have happened that night if I didn't decide to venture to the kitchen to get a drink. If I decided to instead run past the door instead of listen in. For what happened next made my body freeze and my heart drop.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," I heard my father say. "I mean I'm not sure Timpani would like it if we suddenly told her that she was arranged to get married."

 _Married_. That word lingered in my mind completely erasing the thoughts of thirstiness. _My parents' are-_

My mother interrupted my thoughts. "Of course this is a good idea. Timpani is twenty-one, she should have already been married by now. Besides, I'm sure Timpani will love her new husband, he is very rich you know."

 _No,_ I thought to myself. _This can't be happening to me. Being married to someone I don't even know._ I felt my throat clog up and tears threatening to poor out of my eyes. I slowly backed away from my father's study then ran back to my room, not caring whether or not my parents heard any more.

When I got into my bedroom, I slammed the door shut and fell to the ground. I started to choke out sobs and hot tears were running down my cheeks. _My parents,_ I thought to myself, _my parents can't be doing this to me._ But they were. My parents were forcing me to marry some rich person I didn't even know against my will.

I put my face in my hands, my eyes bursting with tears and I wasn't even trying to keep back the sobs anymore.

I stayed like that for a while and when my sobs were finally calming down; my hands were soaked with tears. I looked out the window at the moon and the night sky, cherishing that last bit of freedom I thought I would ever feel again. _Freedom._ That word swirled around in my mind like the word married did, except freedom sounded and felt much better.

An idea suddenly formed in my head. I quickly pushed myself off the ground and ran over to my balcony doors. I threw them open and I felt a gust of fresh air hit my body. _I might as well cherish this last bit of freedom I have,_ I thought to myself.

I looked back at my clock. With the balcony doors open I could see the dark brown clock much clearer now. The time read _10:19_. I knew my parents would soon be out to pack up the carriage so I needed to make my escape fast. I quickly ran back into my room to grab my slippers. I slipped them on then ran back out. I shut the doors behind me and jumped onto the railing surrounding the balcony. I felt a flash of fear running through me as I looked at the ground. However, the word freedom swirled around in my head once more and it made me even more determined to have one last night of happiness.

I saw a nearby tree that I would climb when I was younger. I remembered my father telling me that the branches were so strong that it could have held ten full grown men. I closed my eyes for a minute, hoping my father was right. Then I slowly opened them, took a deep breath, and jumped.

The feeling of the wind rushing threw my hair as I jumped to the tree was indescribable to me at that moment. I felt like I was flying. That feeling soon went away however when I saw the incoming branches. I let out a small shriek as the branches hit my face. I wildly moved my arms about, trying to grab one of the branches. Luckily, before I hit the ground I felt my hands wrap around hard birch wood and my body being jerked to a stop.

I let out a sigh of relief as I let go of the branch landing safely on the ground. I looked back up at my balcony, smiling at what I just accomplished. My eyes were quickly diverted to the right however when I saw the light from my father's study being turned off and the light to the hallway leading to the lower part of the house being turned on. I then remembered my objective and ran towards and out the gate, leaving my parents land.

I ran towards the woods that were nearby, the woods I was told never to go in. My parents told me that a group called the Tribe of Darkness lived just on a cliff in the woods. They told me that they were horrible creatures and if I was ever to see one to run for my life. I ignored their warnings however and ran into the looming woods.

After a while, I grew tired of running and started to casually stroll through the darkened woods, the only light being the moon that guided me. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I was someplace where I could clear my mind and I loved every second of it. The woods were alive with sounds and sights. Insects were singing their song, the owls hooting along, and there were beautiful stars that could be seen through the leaves. It was breathtaking.

I eventually grew tired of walking and sat down on a nearby fallen tree. I just closed my eyes and listened to what these woods had to offer. However, the one thing I didn't notice was ho close I was to a nearby cliff.

I remember this next part so vividly in my mind. This was a moment in my life I could never forget. I sat there like that for another few minutes until I heard a groan. My eyes shot open and looked around. I didn't see a thing. I shrugged my shoulders, thinking it as just the wind. I was about to close my eyes and go back to my peaceful state when I heard it again. This time however, I could tell where it was coming from. The source of the noise was coming from behind a nearby bush. I slowly stood up and walked towards the bush. I pushed the leaves aside and let out a small gasp.

There as a man, or what looked like a man behind it. He had dark blue skin and a white and multicolored cape around him. There as a white top hat lying on the ground a couple inches away from his head. In an instant I could tell who he was, or at least, where he was from. He was a man from the Tribe of Darkness. I looked down at the man, then up to the highest point of the cliff. _He must have fallen off the cliff_ I thought to myself. However, instead of running away like my parents taught me to do if I was in this situation, I moved closer, worried for him. All the horrid things my parents told me that the Tribe of Darkness does completely slipped from my mind. All I could think about was the hurt man in front of me and how much I wanted to help him.

Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed the man from under his arms and started to drag him towards where I hoped was my house. I only got a few feet though when I once again noticed the top hat. I guessed it was his so I lowered him back on the ground and swiftly picked up the finely made hat and placed it on my head. When I bent to pick the man back up however, the top hat started to slide off of my head. I decided that the only way to make sure that I had the hat was to hold it and that meant dragging him back to my house with only one hand.

I grunted as I pulled him along, only going about ten feet per minute. I carefully placed him back on the ground and wiped the sweat from my forehead, hitting the top hat in the process. _Man,_ I thought to myself, _we barely made far from the spot where we started and it's already been ten minutes. We'll never get back to my house before dawn. Even if my parents aren't house, the maid and cook will still be there._ I was too exhausted from pulling the man to even think about their names. I took in a deep breath, glorious air filling my lungs. I then quickly let it out. _Even if I get there in the middle of the day next week I can't leave this man alone when I could have helped him._

I took in another breath and then with my hand not holding the top hat, I grabbed his arm and started to pull. Progress was still extremely slow and I knew I wouldn't get there before dawn. I closed my eyes and let out a small groan. "I wished there was an easier way to get back to my house."

Then the strangest thing happened. When I opened my eyes again to prepare to continue dragging the man, I saw the exact place I needed to get to. I stood there just staring at my house, a million thoughts running through my head at once. How did I get here? Wasn't I just back in the woods a second ago? What happened? I shook my head, ignoring all of my thoughts. Who cares how I got here, all that matters is that I was back home. I once again started to drag the man with my free hand.

When we got to the couple of steps that led to the door, I took the top hat off my head and placed it on the ground. I then grabbed both of the man's hands and pulled him up those couple of steps. I gently placed him down afterwards to twist the doorknob. Locked. I sighed, but then I remembered the spare key that my parents just got for me in case I was ever locked out. I grinned then started to search under the potted plants beside me. It took a couple of tries but in the light of the moon, I finally found the silver key.

I picked it up, put in the hole, and turned until I heard a click. I then removed the key and twisted the doorknob once again. This time the door opened with ease. I bent down and grabbed the top hat that was on the grass and once again placed it on my head. I then began dragging the man into the house, doing my best to lift him into the threshold.

The warm temperature of the house welcomed me as I closed the door. I didn't even I realize how cold I was until then. I let go of the man to wipe my forehead that was laced with sweat once again. I turned and looked back at the man, wondering where I should put him. I couldn't bring him up to my room, that would require bringing him up the stairs and I didn't want to hurt him or drop him by accident. But I also wanted to keep him some place where no one would see him for a while in case he wasn't awake by morning. I gripped the top hat with my right hand deep in thought until a room appeared in my mind.

 _Of course! Our second lounge we have._ I smiled, remembering when my parents and I decorated that room. It was meant to be another room for entertainment, but we hadn't had big enough parties for it to be used and it was kind of forgotten _._ I knew it was the perfect place to put the man until he woke up. Also, it was thankfully right down the hall. So I once again dragged the man, hopping this was the last time I would have to do this.

The door as already open when I got there so I guessed that someone went in there earlier and forgot to close it. Lucky for me though because it made my job much easier.

Once we were both in the room, I placed the man down near a couch. I knew the hardest part was going to be to lift him, but I just had to. So, mustering the last amount of strength I had, I lifted the man up with a grunt, and gently lowered him down onto the couch. I fell back onto a nearby chair and let out a sigh of relief. It had taken a while but I finally got the man back to my home.

I started to wonder how long I had been out. There being little light to see the clock in, I flicked on a nearby light switch and light flooded the room. I put my hands to my eyes for a couple of seconds, rubbing them to get rid of the burning sensation. _I should have remembered that it was going to hurt after not seeing bright light for so long_ I thought to myself.

Lowering my hands from my eyes, I turned my head to look at the time on the golden clock. It read 11:56. Was I really out that long? Time must have flown by with all the walking in the woods and dragging I had to do.

I heard a groan from behind me and saw the man turn to his side to face me. He didn't open his eyes but I knew he would wake up soon. "He'll probably be thirsty," I muttered to myself. I quickly ran out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

I entered the humongous kitchen in no time. I quickly flicked on the switch for the lights and ran toward the white cabinets. I threw open the first one on the right and grabbed a glass cup. I shut the cabinet then turned toward the stainless steel sink to fill the cup with water. Once it was nearly over flowing, I pushed the faucet down and the water turned off. I spun around then walked as fast as I could without spilling the water. I didn't bother turning off the lights. By the time I got to the lounge, some of the water had splashed out but most of it was still there.

I placed the glass of water down on a polished wood table beside the couch. I turned my head slightly to look at the man. He was still unconscious. I took in a breath, finally relaxing a bit. It had been tough dragging him all the way here, but I did it. I helped someone from the Tribe of Darkness. Instead of my heart being frozen with fear about what would happen when he woke up it swelled with happiness knowing I saved him even if I was told to never go near his kind. I was wiping my forehead again when I felt the rim of the top hat hit my wrist. I remembered I still had it on so I took it off and placed it on the table beside the glass of water.

I didn't know when he was going to wake up so I decided to grab one of the many books on the bookshelf. I grabbed a green one, not caring to read the title, and opened it up to the first page. It was actually quite an interesting book. A young woman thought her life would always be the same and would never change. She thought that until she received a letter saying that her long thought dead best friend is still alive and it was up to her to save him.

I was only on the sixteenth page when I heard a moan. I looked up seeing the man turn on the couch. I placed the book on the arm of the chair and stood up, slowly walking towards him. I was just about to touch his arm when another moan escaped from his lips. I took a couple steps back and watched the man's eyes tightly squeeze together.

I took in a quick breath when I saw the man start to sit up towards the wall across from him. His eyes opened but then quickly shut again. He held a hand to as head as if he had a headache. "Ugh… Uuugh…" he groaned. After quickly open and closing his eyes a couple more times, he finally opened them up completely. I could see the color of his eyes from where I was standing. They were a light blue and they almost seemed to be glowing. I actually thought they were quite beautiful. Then, as though sensing my presence, his head turned towards me and our eyes met for the very first time.

That day… That was the day our tragedy was set in motion.

 **Hey everybody! GamerFan369 here. I hope you like the prologue for my story** ** _Memories of Love_** **. I know this was a pretty long prologue, but I wanted the actual chapters to start when both of them were together. I still thought I did okay and I would love to hear what you guys have to say so please leave a review for me. I also would like to know what you guys think I should improve on, so please leave some constructive criticism. Now about my updating process, I will try to at least get one chapter out a week. I don't have an exact day yet but I will let you know if I do get one. Also, if I update a few days late, or maybe even a week (but I highly doubt that), it will either be because I'm busy, or it's just taking a while to write the chapter. This prologue alone took 4-5 hours just to write and that doesn't include revision. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue for** ** _Memories of Love_** **and I will see you guys sometime next week. Until then…**

 **PEACE!** ** _GamerFan369_**


	2. Food Fights and Names

**Welcome back! If you're still reading this story, it means I'm doing something right. I hope you enjoy chapter one as much as you enjoyed the prologue (which I'm guessing you did since you're still reading this story). So sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter One of** ** _Memories of Love_** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Super Paper Mario**_ **. Only** _ **Nintendo**_ **has the rights to that.**

"You're awake at last?" I asked the man. The man started to look around the room; his confusion was clearly shown on his face.

"Where… am I?" I couldn't tell whether or not he was asking me, or just talking to himself. His eyes suddenly widened. He started to twist his head quickly looking back and forth, not focusing on one thing for very long. "Is this… a human's home? Bleccch!" I decided to ignore the comment, expecting nothing less from someone that was from the Tribe of Darkness.

I tried to calm him down. "Don't wiggle like that. I found you at the cliff base. You took quite a fall." He quickly jerked his head to a stop and slowly turned to face me. When his eyes met mine once again, he seemed to move back from disgust. I once again expected nothing less. However, it seemed that he was waiting for something and once nothing happened, he leaned closer towards me.

"You're a human, correct?" I simply nodded my head. His eyes only widened some more. "I don't… repulse you? I am of the Tribe of Darkness." I was shocked. Did he really think I wouldn't help him because he was from the Tribe of Darkness?

I quickly replied back. "Why would that matter? Anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul!" Did he really think humans were like that? Did he really think I would just leave him there to possibly die?

He continued to look me in the eye, and then in a deeper, almost regretful voice asked "You do know what I do to humans correct?" He then reached up to his head, as if he was trying to grab something, but when his gloved hand only clamped around air, he started to frantically look around. "Where's my hat?" The sudden urgency in his voice made me jump a little. I didn't expect him to speak so loudly after he had possibly threatened me.

Then my eyes moved over to look at the white top hat. I took a few steps forward towards the wooden table and the hat was in my grasps. He turned to look at me once more and I held the hat towards him. "Would this happen to be the hat you were talking about?" I asked him.

He quickly snatched it out of my grasps and placed it on his head. "Thank you." He mumbled. "I would have thought you would have left it behind."

I let out a small laugh. "I could have, but I had a feeling you would want it back. Although, it was quite hard to drag you back here with only one hand." He smiled a bit for the first time since he woke up. The image of the glass of water appeared in my mind. I turned to the left a bit, grabbed it and held it out to him. "I also figured you would be quite thirsty." He took the glass without question and started to chug it down. I chuckled a bit at this.

When he finally drank the last drop, he looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry. You were right when you thought I would be thirsty." He stomach started to growl and he lowered his head a bit. "And also a tad bit hungry." The last part he mumbled to himself. However, since the room was so quiet I heard him quite well.

I started to walk towards the door. "I'll go get you something to eat." He jerked his head up in both surprise and what seemed like confusion. I just smiled and walked back down the hallway towards the kitchen.

The light was still on so I didn't need to search for the light switch which I was grateful for because it had gotten almost too dark to see. I started to look around the kitchen, wondering what was fast but easy to make. I then remembered one of the first things I learned how to cook. _Pizza! It won't take too long to make. I'm also pretty sure that a lot of people, even ones from the Tribe of Darkness, like pizza_.

I quickly grabbed the ingredients from the shelves and fridge and placed them on the counter top. I quickly rolled out a piece of dough, slathered it with sauce, sprinkled on some cheese, and then put it in the oven. After waiting seven or so minutes, the pizza came out. It looked kind of small though, so I decided to make one more, just in case.

Once both of the pizzas were done, I grabbed a plate from the cabinet above and placed the pizzas on it. I then started to slowly make my way towards the lounge, pushing the light switch down with my shoulder on the way out.

When I walked into the lounge, I saw that the man had his top hat pulled down, almost covering his face. It seemed like he was thinking very hard about one thing or another. I cleared my throat, announcing my presence. The man looked up at me, but his eyes quickly darted to the plate of food in my hands. He stomach picked the perfect moment to start growling. I stifled a laugh and placed the food on the wooden coffee table a couple of feet away from the couch.

I went to sit down on the chair I sat in earlier when I saw his hand grabbing for the pizzas. His hand clamped around the one closest to him and he gobbled it up in a matter of seconds. I once again laughed something I seemed to be doing a lot of today. "I guess you were hungry." He just grinned at me and was about to grab the second one when his hand suddenly stopped short.

He looked up at me then pulled his hand away. "You should have it," he said pointing at the pizza. "You said it yourself; you have spent the last two or so hours dragging me around. You deserve the food just as much as I do." He reached over and pushed the plate towards me.

I shook my head. "You just fell off a cliff and were unconscious for the last…" My eyes darted to the clock. It now read _12:37_. "…3 or so hours. It could be even more though because I don't know the exact time you fell off that cliff. You need it more than I do." I reached over and pushed the plate back towards him.

He looked at me for a moment then pushed the plate back towards me. "You're right about me being unconscious for a few hours but I didn't do any dragging. That was all you. You need this more than I do."

I let out a sigh of frustration. "No, I believe you need it more than I do right now." I once again pushed the plate back towards the man.

I heard the man growl a bit and pushed the plate back towards me. "Well, I believe you need it more."

I growled and pushed the plate back. "No, you do."

The man pushed it back to me. "You do."

I pushed it. "You do."

He didn't even bother to push the plate back. He just looked me in the eye and stated, "You do."

I looked him in the eye and simply replied, "You."

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"Okay," I finally said, "this is getting us nowhere. I mean, you should have it, I'm not even hungry." My stomach then decided it was a perfect time to make a growling sound. I felt my cheeks get a tad warm and the man smirked at me.

"I told you that you needed something to eat." He pushed the plate back towards me but I still didn't touch the food. He sighed then took the pizza. "Alright, if you aren't going eat all of it, then how about this." He tore the pizza in half, cheese, sauce, and dough falling to the ground in the process. "I get half and you get half. That okay with you?"

I finally sighed in defeat. "Alright, if it will get you to eat at least a little more." He smiled as I reached over to grab one half of the pizza. Almost simultaneously we took a bite. The second the pizza hit my tongue I smiled in happiness. It was gone in a manner of seconds.

I was about to go for another bite when the man looked up at me and asked "You are quite stubborn aren't you?"

I looked back at him and grinned. "I've been told that once or twice." I can't remember a time when my parents didn't call me stubborn. In fact they called me that just the other day, right before they told me about their trip. _Their trip_ I thought to myself. _Their trip, my arranged marriage, never having the freedom I want ever again._ I felt my head drop a little at these thoughts. I sensed that the man was looking at me so I tried to pretend nothing was bothering me and I took another bite of the pizza. However, I chewed this bite much more slowly than the last. I could tell that the man knew something was bothering me but I was happy that he didn't ask any questions.

Once we were both done with our half of pizza we just sat there in silence, both staring at opposite corners of the room. I didn't really know what to say next and I guessed that the man didn't either. At least, I thought he didn't until I heard him ask one simple question.

"Why?" The question surprised me. I jerked my head back where the man was sitting. He once again had his tipped down over his eyes, not meeting my gaze.

"Why what?" I couldn't tell exactly what he was asking me. There were many questions that could start off with why. Too many to count.

He heard him sigh but he didn't move from his position. "Why did you help me? I'm guessing you knew the dangers of helping me yet you still did. Why?"

I also let out a sigh, thinking a bit about my response. I decided it was best to just be honest with him. "Truthfully, I never even thought about what would happen to me when you woke up." I saw him tilt his hat back up; his eyes were full of confusion. I continued, not moving my hands from my lap. "All I saw was someone who needed help. It did surprise me at first when I saw someone from the Tribe of Darkness unconscious. However, all the lessons about running away if we ever saw your kind that my parents taught me just simply fled my mind. Like I said earlier, anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul."

He leaned back on the couch and I expected him to remain silent but his response surprised me. "Not everyone would have helped me. Most would have run away or would have gotten someone to come and kill me. Not you though, you actually helped me." He smirked a bit. "So it looks like you do have a heart, even if you are one of the most stubborn people I have ever met." We both let out a quick laugh at the last part. I started to think back to the last time I laughed so much in a day. However, I couldn't think of a single time.

The mood was turned somber again though when he tilted his hat back down over his eyes. "I should have been hurting you to get away by now." For some reason, when those words hit my ears, my heart sank a bit. I was about to reply back but he continued. "Humans and my kind should never mix." He paused and I could tell he was thinking about his next words. I heard him take in what seemed like a large breath. "However, I don't want to hurt you." I was in complete shock and I felt my heart fill up with happiness for some reason or another. His eyes met mine once more but then quickly darted back down to look at the floor. He continued. "For someone reason, you are making happy, almost like a friend would." He wouldn't meet my gaze.

I could feel my lips tug up into a smile. _Friends. Me and him being…_ I held my right hand out to him and in a low voice, almost in a whisper, asked him the question on my mind. "Do you want to be friends?" I wasn't even thinking about what could happen if we did become friends. All I thought about was how much I wanted it to happen.

His head shot up to look at me, then his eyes slowly went down to my held out hand. "I told you," he mumbled, "humans and my kind should never mix."

I gave him a smirk, similar to the one he gave me earlier. "Well then, we will just have to keep it a secret." He looked back up at my face. I smiled and I could see his mouth start to curve. Then slowly and hesitantly, he moved his left hand to meet my right. As his white gloved hand met mine, we both gave a firm shake.

"Deal," he muttered, "and no one will know about this?"

"Not a single person."

He let out a sigh, "Good." Then he released my and moved back to his original position. I did the same.

Another thought must have occurred to him because he looked at me and a sly grin appeared on his face. "Well," he started off, "if we are going to be friends, we might as well know one another's name."

I lifted my eyebrows for a second, but then quickly lowered them and let out a small chuckle. "We did forget to introduce ourselves, didn't we?" He simply nodded his head. "I'll start. My name is Timpani. What's yours?"

I watched him get up, sweep his cape behind him and take a deep bow. "Blumiere at your service my lady."

 **Hello everyone. I know this one's a little shorter than the prologue, but I really wanted to end it with them introducing themselves and I couldn't keep calling Blumiere "He" and "The man". It was getting really repetitive. I also felt like the ending was kind of cheesy, but I couldn't think of a better way for them to want to know each other's name. Anyways, thank you so much for reading Chapter One of** ** _Memories of Love_** **. Please leave a review for me about what you think about the story and what I should improve on. I would also really like to get some reviews. I'm not asking for a hundred of them, just one review will make my day and it will let me know that someone is still reading my story. I don't want to write something no one wants to read, and I love writing this story. So please leave a review, it will make my day. I hope everyone had a happy Halloween and until then…**

 **PEACE!** ** _GamerFan369_**


	3. Till Next Time

**Hello everyone. To tell you the truth, I wasn't going to write anything today. I just had a really long day and all I wanted to do was sit and watch** ** _Netflix_** **. However, something convinced me to write today. I got my first review. WOO HOO! Thank you so much thornyroses17. Getting a review meant the world to me. And also, you do write well. I know one review may not seem like a lot to some people, but it makes my day knowing people like my story. It makes me want to keep writing. Now enough with the chit chat. Sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter Two of** ** _Memories of Love._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Super Paper Mario_** **. Only** ** _Nintendo_** **has the rights to that.**

I let out a yet another laugh when he came back up. "You are quite the gentleman aren't you?" Blumiere sat back down and shrugged.

"Just like you've been told that you are stubborn, I have been told that I am a gentleman. Though, only by guests, my father would say anything but." He let out a low chuckle. However, I was more confused than amused.

"What do you mean by guests?" I saw him stiffen a little.

"Um…It's a… Well uh, my father… We, er, just host a lot of parties so we have many people over a lot." He tilted his hat back over his eyes, something he seemed to do a lot of.

I could tell he wasn't telling me something, but I let the subject drop. He didn't ask me why I was depressed when thinking about the arranged marriage, so why should I bother him about it. The word marriage popped back into my head. I sunk deeper into the chair, trying to rid that awful word from my mind. Unfortunately, that word wouldn't leave me alone. At least until Blumiere made a joke. That made me crack up in seconds.

I had no idea how long we had been talking. I learned very quickly that Blumiere was an interesting person to talk to. He had questions for me while I had questions for him. I couldn't count the number of times I laughed that night. This was the happiest I had ever been in a very long while. My heart was kept elated for hours on end. I thought it could just be like this forever.

That is, until the first light of dawn hit the window.

I let out a gasp as the light hit my eyes. I shielded them a bit, wondering how the sun could be so bright with only a crack of it over the horizon. _Sun._ That word stuck in my mind. _Sun, morning, the staff will be here soon!_ Even if we did only did have two people on our staff, I still couldn't risk them seeing Blumiere. My head jerked to look at the clock. The time was _6:56_. They would be here any minute.

I jumped at of the chair I was sitting in, surprising Blumiere a little. "You have to go." I said this in the most serious tone I had all night. "You need to go now!" I felt my heart sink with those words but they had to be said.

Blumiere looked out the window at the rising sun. He turned back towards me and tilted his hat to cover his eyes for the umpteenth time. "I see," was all he muttered. However, he seemed kind of… sad to say it. I didn't have time to think about why though. I needed to get him out and fast.

I grabbed his hand. "Follow me." Pulling him along side me, we ran out of the lounge and to the front door. He kept a hand on his hat as we ran so that way he wouldn't lose it.

We were at the entrance and I was about to open the door when I looked out the window. Even though I couldn't see myself, I could tell my face was now a chalky white. "On no." My voice was barely above a whisper. Someone's carriage was pulling up through the gate. I couldn't even tell which of the two staff members it belonged to before I was pulling Blumiere the opposite directions towards the stairs.

"What are you doing? The exit is the other way." I ignored him as we made our way up the stairs. I needed to get him out of the house before someone came to look for me but keep him inside the house long enough for whatever staff member to get inside. When we made it to the top, I jerked left and Blumiere followed along behind me, almost tripping in the process.

When we made it to my room I flung open the door, pulled Blumiere inside, and slammed it shut. I let go of Blumiere's hand and put both of mine against the door, taking in deep breaths trying to calm myself and my racing heart.

"Can you explain to me what we're doing here?" I squeezed my eyes shut for a second before turning around to look at him. When I saw his face, I couldn't tell whether he as annoyed or confused.

I took in another deep breath and tried to explain my actions as quickly as possible. "One of the staff members just came in and I didn't want him or her to see you. So, I had to find a better way to get you out and here was the best option." Before he could respond I grabbed his white gloved hand once again and quickly moved to the balcony door. I waited until I heard a thump from the door to the entrance below closing to open it up. I poked my head out to see if anyone as still in sight range. There was no one. Once I knew the cost was clear I stepped onto the balcony, pulling Blumiere with me.

I turned to look at him. "Do you see that tree?" I pointed to the one that I previously jumped to that same night. He nodded. "You need to jump to it. If I think it's a far jump but can still do it in the middle of the night, then I bet you can too." I pushed him forward a tad but he turned to look back at me for a second.

"Then jumping to that tree is what caused the scratches on your face isn't it?" Scratches? I put a hand to my cheek, rubbing my hand on it a little. He was right, there were scratches on it. I sighed, wondering how I was going to explain that one.

I shook my head, knowing that wasn't the main problem right now. "You need to go," I said once again. I saw him hesitate, and then nod walking towards the balcony. I felt heart break a little but I didn't know why. Then, before I knew what I was doing, I was calling out to him. "Wait!" He turned around, the confusion was once again clear on his face. "Can I…" I stumbled over my words. "Can I see you again?"

Blumiere's face quickly turned to one of shock and disbelief. I didn't know why I said what I said, but before I could take them back, I realized it was true! I truly did want to see him again. Blumiere seemed to be thinking the same thing. "You want… you want to see me again?"

"Of course, I mean don't friends spend time together?"

"But, I thought you were only saying that to stop me from hurting you. I thought you wanted to get me out of here as soon as daylight came."

I shook my head. "That's the furthest thing from the truth. I meant it when I said I wanted to be your friend, just because you are from the Tribe of Darkness doesn't mean I have to hate you. From what I've seen, you are very nice person and don't want to actually hurt anyone."

During my quick speech, a small smile formed on Blumiere's face, it went away near the end however. He let out a sigh and turned to face the woods out in the distance. "You may be right about me not wanting to hurt people, but trust me, if anyone knew that I had even met you, they would come after you and hurt you in any way they can.

I was a little shocked at his words, wondering how the Tribe of Darkness would want to hurt a human just for talking to one of his kind. Those thoughts went way though when I saw his shoulders sag and his whole body slump forward. I slowly walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened a little and shuffled a couple steps away. My hand left his shoulder but I didn't change what I was going to say.

"I don't really care what happens to me; all I know is that I want to be able to see you again."

His head turned slightly towards me. "Truly?" I could barely hear him, but I could tell what he was saying anyways. I nodded my head. He didn't seem convinced though. "You do know that if anyone finds out, you will be hurt."

"We just have to make sure no one finds out then." My light smile turned on to a full on smirk. "Don't even try to make me change my mind; you're the one who said I was stubborn." I heard him let out a chuckle, probably remembering when he called me that earlier.

Then everything was quiet. Even though I couldn't see all of his face, I could tell he was thinking hard. The longer he was quiet, the faster my heart raced. I put a hand to my chest, wondering why this was happening to me.

After a couple of minutes he still remained silent. I squeezed my eyes closed then turned to walk that towards my room, my heart dropping in the process. I didn't stop until I heard his voice.

"Wednesday." I turned around to face Blumiere at his words. He still had his back to me but he was standing up straighter. "Wednesday night at eleven. Back where you first found." Then he hopped onto the railing and jumped. I ran to the edge and looked down. I saw the tree wiggle as if a huge gust of wind blew by. Apples from the tree were falling, making the small pile even bigger. _Some of the apples must have fallen to the ground when I jumped_ I thought to myself. The thoughts of apples were dismissed though when I saw Blumiere jump out of the tree. He looked back at where I was watching him and tipped his hat to me. I felt my cheeks get hot. Then he turned back to the exit and without a second glance left my parents land.

I could see his figure running into the woods, but the second he entered, the shadows swallowed him up and he was gone.

I let out a sigh and stared at where I last saw him. _Wednesday_. When that word entered my mind, a smile slowly began to appear on my face. _He wants to see me again Wednesday night._ It was only three days away but it seemed more like a year.

I sat there for another minute just staring out into the woods. I could have stayed like that forever. I probably would.

That thought left my mind however when I heard clomps of footsteps coming up the stairs.

I emitted a small gasp as I turned towards my door. Someone was coming. I ran back into my room and quietly shut the balcony doors. I didn't want to make too much noise. I ripped my slippers off my feet and tossed them beside the bed. I thanked myself for keeping on my pajamas since that would have been hard to explain if I was found wearing clothes when I was supposedly sleeping. I dove into my bed and threw the already messed up covers over me and clamped my eyes shut just as I heard the door open. I tried my best to return my breathing to normal, hoping whoever it was still thought I was sleeping. It must have worked because the next thing I felt was someone's hand rubbing my shoulder.

"Timpani…" I heard a woman's voice say. It must have been the maid, Mary, who came in while I was trying to get Blumiere out. "Timpani, can you wake up?"

I let out a moan, trying to act like I was just waking up. I slowly opened up my eyes to see Mary who was smiling down at me. I smiled backed at the middle aged woman and stretched my arms. I rubbed my eyes and proceeded to sit up. I stretched my back, hearing it crack a bit. I turned to face Mary. "Good morning." I said with a slight yawn, still trying to keep up the act. "How is your day so far Mary?"

"It's starting out quite lovely, thanks for asking."

"Any time." I felt an itch on my cheek and went to scratch it. As soon as my hand touched the flesh, I felt the scratches again. I stiffened a bit, praying that Mary didn't notice them.

Thankfully she didn't. She instead asked me a question. "The chefs making apple crisp today," she started out, "and he was wondering if you and I would help pick some apples. Would you like to help?" I gave a nod. "Good. Then get dressed, we'll start after breakfast." She smiled one last time then left the room.

I let out a sigh of relief when the door shut. I hadn't gotten caught. I then proceeded to hop out of bed and get dressed. I went into my closet and picked out a yellow sundress with swirls on it. I also grabbed a black jacket, knowing it as chilly outside. After shedding my night clothes and putting on the outfit, I proceeded to the mirror.

I didn't usually where make-up, however I needed to hide the scratches as best I could. I grabbed a couple of things from a nearby draw and applied it to my face. It took me a couple minutes, but I eventually made my face look almost back to normal. There were still red lines in places, but you could barely see them. I placed the items I used back in my door and shut it with a small thump. I shoved on a pair of nearby flats and left my room without giving it a second glance.

As I made my way down the stairs I smelled eggs and toast. The smell of food made my smile widen and I ran the rest of the way towards the dining room.

I skidded to a stop before I passed the dining room, almost falling in the process. As I walked in, the smell of food was even more intense and it made my mouth water. I was right about what was plated before me. There were a couple of scrambled eggs and two crisp pieces of toast. There was also a glass of apple juice. I quickly sat down and was stuffing food into my mouth before I knew it.

I was nearly done with breakfast when Mary walked in with two baskets. She let out a laugh when she saw me. I looked at her sheepishly and attempted to apologize. However, it was hard to do that with my mouth stuffed with food, so I swallowed and tried again. "Sorry, I was just really hungry."

"I can tell." Mary then placed the baskets down on the table. I took my last bite of toast and washed it down with some apple juice. I then proceeded to wipe my arm across my mouth causing Mary to laugh some more. I shrugged and lowered my arm. My parents weren't here to tell me to use a napkin and it was just me and Mary so I didn't see the harm. "Well, now we can start apple picking." She gestured to the baskets and was about to pick one up until she saw the mess I left. "At least, you can start. I'll be right with you. I just have to pick up this mess."

As she began to grab dirty plates, I went to help her by grabbing the rest and wiping the crumbs off the table. She gave me a smile of thanks and said that she would just bring these into the kitchen. I gave her the plate I was holding and she walked out of the room.

I grabbed the two baskets then also walked out of the room, walking towards the entrance to the house. Once I got there, I sat on a nearby chair and waited for Mary to come back. When she finally did I gave her a small wave, signaling I was still here. She shook her head. "You know you didn't have to wait here for me, right?"

I shrugged again. "You said the task was given to both of us, we both have to start it together." I gave her a small smile and she returned it. Mary walked over, grabbed one of the baskets I was holding, and we proceeded to walk out the door towards the apple trees.

When we got to the small orchard, I went to the left and started to pick the ripest apples. However, when Mary went to the right I saw her look down and stare at the ground. "How odd," I heard her mumble. I walked over to see what was happen.

"What's wrong?" I asked coming to stand by her. She pointed to the ground around the base of the tree she was standing near.

"Nearly all the apples on this tree have falling down and some of them are smashed, yet all the other tree's apples are still on branches." I struggle to keep in a laugh, as I saw this was the same tree Blumiere and I both used to leave the house.

I turned and walked back to the area I was picking apples in. "I don't know Mary, maybe some sort of magical creature did it, giving us a sign." Good thing my back was back to her, because if I was facing her, she would have saw that the smile I wore was not leaving my face.

 **Hello again. It took me a couple days to write this chapter. I probably would have posted this chapter yesterday but I didn't write anything. Why, well, I wasn't feeling to good so I just didn't have the energy to write. Also… BLUMIERE IS SO HARD TO WRITE! I don't know if it's just me, but I feel like it is so hard to write Blumiere because he is such a complex character. You don't get a lot of information about how he acted before he met Timpani, so I'm trying to have him act different which each feeling he has because he is so confused. Also, in case anyone is wondering, I'm having Blumiere have arms, legs, feet, blue eyes, and all that stuff because that's how I believed he looked before the whole Dark Prognosticus thing. I'm also making so that Blumiere doesn't like people knowing that he's a lord. Why? It's my story so I make the rules. Ha! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two of** ** _Memories of Love_** **. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Until then…**

 **PEACE!** ** _GamerFan369_**


End file.
